


Halloween Night

by veinsofblue



Series: Spooky Thief Fics [3]
Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinsofblue/pseuds/veinsofblue
Summary: “Those are the trick or treaters! Where's the bowl of candy?”“Behind you.”“How do I look?”“Like someone dressed up as a witch.”





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back from the dead—just in time for October-ween! So this ended up being one of the extra prompts from um, 2 years ago when I participated in Horror-tober hahah. Enjoy!

“Trade me your Kit-Kats!” Erin pleaded, eyes wide open with false endearment. 

Garrett rolled his eyes and didn't even bother replying, just placed his bag of candy down in front of her. She tossed it all out onto the coffee table and sorted through it, snatching all the aforementioned ones and a few others with no shame. Though as she reached for the last Kit-Kat, she gave him a look of mock pity and paused, leaving it lying there on top of the messy pile. 

“I’ll leave you this because it's the best and you should have at _ least _ one.” 

“Uh huh.”

“Oh? Which one do you think is the best then?” She questioned. 

“Hershey's chocolate bar.”

She gave him a disappointed look and sighed. “Out of everything, that's what you pick?”

“You asked.”

“I know, but—ughh.”

Garrett grinned. 

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Erin jumped up looking far too excited and ran to the door, peering through the peephole. 

“Those are the trick or treaters! Where's the bowl of candy?” 

“Behind you.” 

“How do I look?” 

“Like someone dressed up as a witch.”

She gave him the stink eye and grabbed the bowl—a cauldron to match her outfit—turning back around to open the door. She was greeted with a cheery chorus of ‘trick or treat’ from a bunch of costumed children along with a few...not so children. 

As candy was handed out to the small group, Garrett heard before he saw _ more _ children arrive right behind the first group and was resigned to watching as Erin kept up this routine of what seemed to be an endless stream of bursts of constant chattering and the doorbell ringing for about 3 hours before only stragglers appeared here and there with plenty of time to rest in-between. 

He never knew that there were so many children in his community; apparently the prospect of candy was all that was needed to lure them all out, even to his small neighborhood tucked away in the back. 

“I’m all pooped out!” Erin exclaimed, plopping down onto the sofa next to Garrett, jostling him from his blanket cocoon and distracting him from the halloween special on the television. 

“Do you have to be so vulgar?” He mumbled, snuggling deeper into the folds of warm cotton. 

“Yes.” Erin sprawled over the rest of the couch as he was forced to scoot a bit and lean further on the arm of the seat. 

He was about to shove his cold feet under her legs when the doorbell rang.

Looking over at the clock on the wall showed that it was about 10 p.m.—it was complete darkness outside—far too late for young children to be out. 

Erin groaned. “I’m not getting up. Usually the lights turned off means: no more fucking candy."

Garrett watched as she snatched a bag of candy from under the table and rummaged through it until she emerged with a Kit-Kat. Neither of them moved from the couch and hoped whoever it was at the door would just leave, but the doorbell rang again. True to her word, Erin continued to lie there and didn't budge, eyes glued to the t.v. screen. 

After the third ring, he sighed and got up, earning a cackle from Erin. 

"It's only children, not the boogeyman."

He rolled his eyes and picked up the cauldron of candy—a glance revealed that only a few pieces of mini Hershey's bars were left—before walking over to the front entrance.

As he approached the door, he flipped on the porch light and took a quick peek out the peephole just to see who the persistent culprit was, but saw _ nobody _? 

'Did they leave that fast?'

Garrett was about to flip the light switch again when the doorbell rang for the fourth time. 

'This prankster is not getting any candy from me!'

He quickly unlocked and swung the door open. There, about 4 feet away from him, stood a kid. If he had to guess, the boy looked about 5 or 6 years old. They were pale and scrawny, wearing a frilly white and dark red long-sleeved top, black pants and a black cape to match. 

"Uh, isn't it a bit late for you to be out kid?" Garrett asked. 

He walked out and looked around, though he didn't see anyone else nearby. Turning back towards the kid, he found that they had moved back some distance, half-way under the shadows now right before the steps. With the porch light casting down a yellow glow, they looked rather ill and fragile enough that a strong breeze would knock them over. 

"Where are your parents?"

The kid just looked at him blankly.

He groaned internally. Honestly, Garrett wasn't that fond of children, but he couldn't exactly leave this kid unsupervised at such a late hour. He guessed he could ask Erin to watch the kid while he checked with the neighbors. 

As he was about to turn around and call out for Erin, he felt a tug at his wrist and flinched, but the hand now gripping onto him was held tight and ice cold, sending shivers up his arm. He ended up looking down into a pair of eyes which at first glance just seemed to be of a dark color, but after a closer examination, he noticed that they were very dark, the iris seemed to be completely swallowed up by the pupil. 

The intensity of the gaze was like standing on the edge of a cliff, the view a pitch black abyss and as the darkness drew closer and closer, the sensation of falling gripped Garrett and he could only feel the slightest pain upon his knees. The dark now loomed in front of him and he could only catch a glimpse of white and red from below, everything else was a blur. Suddenly, a sharp scent waft by; it was so strong as it invaded his senses that it forced him to blink. 

Like being drenched in water cold, Garrett felt goosebumps rise all over and a sliver of fear ran through him as everything came back into focus. This close, he could see that the red on the others shirt wasn't merely color—it was dried blood! He wrenched his hand away, pushing the other back as he stumbled, but quickly shooting to his feet with a few steps back. He straightened up just in time to catch a flash of fangs before a disappointed look melted away just as fast as a stoic one replaced it. 

They both stared at each other as a heavy aura settled in place, slowly stifling Garrett as the wind fell silent and the leaves stood still—the only noise was the thump of Garrett's heartbeat which he swore the other could hear. 

Without looking away, the kid—no, whatever it was, it wasn't human—took a step towards him and his heart beat louder. His breath hitched as the step turned into two and then another. He could barely hear anything else but the heavy thump in his ears—it was almost deafening.

Too late he realized that he shouldn’t have made eye contact because even as he wanted to run, his body refused to cooperate, refused to move at all. Dread filled him and he stood there paralyzed, frozen like a statue and braced himself mentally for an impact. Even so, he still managed to jump as he was attacked from _ behind_. 

A loud “boo!” was screeched and his heart stopped.

Laughter could be heard, but it sounded like it came from underwater as he bent over, one hand clutched at his chest as his heart ached. For a few seconds, he lingered as he shook his head—the blood rushing through his ears finally decided to settle—but the calm was broken by panic when he finally registered what had happened. His head snapped up and he looked around frantically as he backed up.

The _ creature _ was nowhere to be seen.

"-rett? Garrett!" 

He tore his eyes away from the front to see Erin's grin slide off her face. 

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost…pfftt!"

As she fell into a fit again, he nudged her away from the door-frame and hurried over the threshold of the door before turning back just once more. Scanning the porch and just slightly beyond where the light poured onto, nothing seemed to be out of place as the nighttime came back to life, thriving as the tree branches full of browning leaves rustled when the wind blew through, tousled them and whistled. 

'That was no ghost, but I know it wasn't human.'

His felt a sudden ache in his wrist that prickled as he moved and hesitantly he pulled up his left sleeve. Wrapped right above his hand was a small, but shocking mass of purple and blue—a bruise had already formed.

He yanked his sleeve back into place and covered it before Erin could see, but then it started to slightly burn and he could feel the hairs rise on his arms; it wasn't due to the cold. 

Garrett quickly shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> The part about Garrett liking Hershey's chocolate bar is based on me lol. I like chocolate and out of all the usual Halloween chocolate candies, Hershey's is prolly my fave. Anyways, I have one more spooky fic which is almost done and hopefully will be posted before Halloween so watch out for it if you liked this one.


End file.
